Pipeline
by Jadewing47
Summary: Zoom has taken Joe. Everyone has went home, forgetting about Barry still being their prisoner in the pipeline. But Cisco hasn't forgotten. And maybe that tranquilizer dart had some side affects that were starting to make Barry really sick. Cisco and Barry bonding, with lots of fluff. No slash, just Cisco coming to Barry's rescue. Now can Cisco save Barry and win back his trust? OOC
1. Chapter 1

I shuddered, still not fully coming to grips with Zoom taking Joe. It couldn't of happened. But it did. I walked into the the empty building of Star Labs. Caitlin had brought Jesse and Harry back to her home, and Wally and Iris had retreated back to Joe's house. But still I found myself pacing around the now brightly lit up cortex of Star Labs, not quite being able to shake off the feeling that someone was forgotten. Someone was missing from the picture. Was it Joe? Yes, in some way. But not quite. Then it struck me, in a painful way.

Barry.

We had forgotten about Barry.

Panic surged through me, and without thought I abandoned the thought of checking on Barry through the video camera, I started to run to the elevator, knowing that was my quickest way down all the stairs.

10 minutes. 10 minutes, was my quickest way to the pipeline. I cursed myself, briefly wondering if taking the stairs would have been quicker. I frowned, I didn't think so. I walked briskly over to the computer operating our metahuman prison. Putting my hand down on the un-locking mechanism, I held my breath. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting to find. The door began to lift open, and I started to get anxious when I didn't hear Barry's voice start yelling, begging me to let him out.

60/40. That was my excuse. I felt terrible. I felt terrible because it was wrong. Barry hated being immobilized. I _knew_ that. It was wrong to put someone, a _person,_ in a cage. I winced, remembering the look on Barry's face when Harry had shot him, the raw pain. And it had been painful. A 3 inch long needle, and pretty thick. I didn't even remember Harry taking the dart out, which caused a raw surge of anger to wash over me. Barry was sitting in a cell, not having eaten in 6 hours,(which didn't count the additional 4 before he became our prisoner) with a 3 inch long dart in his shoulder. A dart at such an angle that Barry couldn't pull it out. Oh it made me mad alright. How _dare_ they treat my friend...

Was Barry even my friend anymore? My brother? I had openly betrayed him. Put him in a cage for crying out loud. I felt guilt weight down in stomach. Had I lost a friend?

The door opened fully now, and I could clearly see Barry lying on his side, back to me. Sure enough the dart was still embedded in Barry's shoulder. I frowned, realizing that Barry was shivering. Each time his body racked with tremor, the dart would wobble in his shoulder. I wanted that dart out. I wanted it out _now._ But I couldn't open the door. Barry could run out. I pressed my face against the glass and called Barry's name.

"Barry?" I called. "Barry?" No response.

" Barry!" I called again. This time louder, my hand tapping on the glass. Barry twitched, but otherwise stayed still. Fear began to settle through me, washing away most of the guilt,(though not permanent) and slowly rising into panic when I realized Barry wasn't sleeping. That was it. I didn't care. I needed to know if my friend, my brother, (no matter what circumstances I was on with Barry right now) was alright. My fingers pressed the code for unlocking Barry's cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry's POV

I buried my head in my arms. Why? Why would they do this? I trusted them! I thought they were my friends.  
I thought they were my family.

( _Flashback)_

 _"Bar." Joe walks up. I know what he's going to say. But he can't change my mind. I wonder why he's even trying._

 _"Don't race him." Joe says. Joe has that look of solid determination. Also, guilt ... and regret?_

 _I turn around to face Joe, sighing softy._

 _"It's not that easy." I say._

 _"Yes it is, you just say no." Joe argues. I wish Joe could understand. I'm not just thinking about myself when I decide this._

 _"We find another way to stop him, together like we always do." This angered me slightly. I walked over to him, I could already feel the emotions boiling in my gut. The anger._

 _"And do_ _ **what**_ _, Joe?Just sit around and wait for him to kill somebody else? Wally? Iris? You? No, no way!" I snapped, my breathing already increased in volume. Joe pointed a finger at me._

 _"He needs you Bar! He needs your speed again to get what he wants. WE have the advantage here." Joe argued. I looked down, my anger causing my eyes to water. But I didn't let the tears fall. Not now._

 _"All I have to do is beat him, Joe. That saves the_ _ **multiverse**_ _. This whole city. All of you." I shook my head. "I won't let another person I love die when I can prevent it." I said. I met Joe's glare. Still that same guilt, that same regret. Why?_

 _Joe began to walk forward. "This...isn't just about racing Zoom is it?"_

 _I couldn't stop the pained and slightly exasperated expression melt onto my face._

 _Why? Why couldn't he understand?_

 _"You want to kill this guy." Joe murmured. I felt offended at Joe's shocked tone. As if I didn't want to kill him. Of course I did._

 _"_ _ **Of course**_ _I want to kill him Joe!" I yelled, taking quick, angry steps up to Joe, and a slightly fearful expression came across Joe's face. I didn't care. I wanted him to understand._

 _"I want to do a hell of a lot more than just kill him, I want to suffer, for everything that he's done. And he's going to." Joe put his hands out to me, shocked._

 _"Come on Bar. Think about what you're saying!" What? Did he expect me to drop all my feelings and say sorry? Hate to break it to you Joe, but Flash isn't perfect, and neither am I.  
You try having almost everyone you love ripped from you. Then we'll have a talk.I shook my head._

 _"I have to be willing to do whatever it takes." Then I nodded. "I'm sorry but I'm racing him whether you want me to or not."_

 _That guilt. That Regret. It came to Joe's eyes stronger than ever._

 _"Then I can't talk you out of it."_

 _"Not this time." I said, turning my back to Joe._

 _"Then I'm sorry too." Joe murmured, and before I could react a searing, blinding pain erupted in my shoulder. I fell against the wall screaming, my arms bracing me as I looked to my shoulder to see what had caused such immense pain. A dart. I could feel my body start to go into shock, both physically and mentally. I reached my hand up to grip my shoulder, but I couldn't reach the dart. My head turned to look at Joe, silently begging him for help, but what I saw shocked me even more. Joe was looking with a stone face, with Harry holding the gun, ready to fire another dart if need be. I lost my grip on the wall, gasping as I began to fall towards the floor. I finally crumpled to the ground, not even registering the terrible pain that struck my body as the dart pressed into my shoulder at the impact, then everything went black._

 _When I finally came to, I found myself lying on my side, the dart still painfully noticeable in my shoulder. In fact, the pain had actually gotten worse. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. The only thought going into my head was why Joe and Harry had shot me. Why?_

 _My eyes shot open, and I lifted my head, suddenly realizing where I was, panic struck through me, but I tried to keep my fear under control. I was inside one of the cells in the pipeline. Inside. The. Cell.  
In a __**cage.**_

 _"What?" I whisper/murmured, suddenly beginning to freak out, I pushed myself upright on my arms. Looking out the glass door, I came face to face with...  
My friends. _

_Harry stood in front, holding the same gun that had fired the dart on my shoulder in his hands. He was ready. He was ready to shoot me again. The thought of being hit by another one of those darts, the thought that I_ _ **had**_ _been hit by that dart, made me feel sick. But I wasn't going to let that show. Joe stood to my left of Harry, his expression the same stony cold one that I had seen when Harry had shot me. Cisco stood, or rather, leaned on the wall to my right, his arms crossed and a sad, guilty expression on his face. As if he really didn't like what was happening. Jesse, Catlin, and Iris stood behind them. Fear shot through me when I realized that_ _ **they**_ _had put me in here. My family, my friends,(or so I had thought them to be) had put me in a cage._

 _"What are you doing?" I murmured, one leg propped up, ready for me to get up. My shoulder_ _ **hurt.**_ _I sighed, turning my head away and beginning to force myself to move._

 _Get up, get up._

 _I didn't let them see how much that had hurt, how much that had made me want to pass out all over again. I could tell the dart was still in my shoulder._

 _Harry's head lifted up, and he seemed proud. Now standing I spoke,_

 _"Why did you put me in here?" Put me in a cage. I hate cages. I'm not an animal._

 _"Because you're too angry right now." Joe answered, finally letting a small glimmer of guilt show through on his face._

 _"You can't race him like that." I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I leaned against the door, bracing both arms against it as if it would magically open._

 _"Without a plan, you ...you'll lose."_

 _I spat angrily. "Keeping me in here is going to get everyone killed." I said, shaking my head._

 _"I'm the only one who can stop him you know that." I said. Harry stepped forward._

 _"You race Zoom on his terms...you'll lose." He said._

 _I really began to get angry then. And desperate. This wasn't their choice! They had no right to take away my freedom! They had no right to put me in a cage! They. Had. No. Right.  
I thought they cared for me._

 _"This is not your decision to make!" I yelled, slamming my hand against the glass._

 _"It is this time." Joe said, nodding his head._

 _"No." I whispered, but it sounded more like a distressed cry, turning to the wall._

 _"We all made it together Barry." Joe added. I turned around. All of them?_

 _They all agreed to betray me?_

 _"What?" I looked everyone in the eye. "All of you"_

 _Cisco looked up, "Bro, I went back and forth. I was like a good 60/40 at first-" Harry cut him off._

 _"Ramon." Harry warned._

 _Cisco took a deep breath, suddenly unable to look me in the eye. " Yeah...yeah we all made the decision."_

 _"Come on." I murmured. I turned around, bracing myself against the opposite wall, despair hitting me like a boulder._

 _"Allen." Harry murmured._

 _"Allen!" He yelled. "This is for your own good." He turned away. They all started to turn away. NO! They were going to leave me here!_

 _I turned back around._

 _"Don't do this!" I begged. Just let me out._

 _"Guys come on! Iris!" I was at the glass door again, tears glistening in my eyes. "Cisco come on!"_

 _The door began to close. NO!_

 _"YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME-STOP IT YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!" I screamed, banging on the glass. Then the door was shut. I was trapped. In a cage._

 _(End of Flashback)_

I finally let myself sink to the ground in despair. I had spend 10 minutes yelling and pacing around. Now my shoulder was killing me, pain worse than when Caitlin set my shoulder.

Caitlin.

I looked up at the camera, tears threatening to spill. "Caitlin? Please. Caitlin can you just take it out? Please? It hurts. Caitlin please!" I turned my head down, she couldn't hear me. Or she didn't trust me. I once again reached for the dart embedded in my shoulder. I couldn't reach. But red, sticky blood did get on my fingers, which were about 1 and a half an inch from the wound itself. My throat was hoarse from screaming, and my knuckles were bruised. I watched them, waiting for the bruise to disappear like they always did. But this time it didn't. I had spent nearly 4 hours in this cage and the bruises hadn't vanished.

I wanted nothing more to lean back against the wall, but the dart prevented me from doing so.I lost track of time hours ago, but it felt like 5 hours (It actually was 5 hours) had gone by. It was probably late now. My insides started to burn but I tried to pay no attention to it. It was probably lack of food, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Time stretched on. I didn't really know what time it was, but it had to be around 8-9pm.

That's when I started feeling awful. My shoulder had been hurting more and more, my head was throbbing and my insides felt on fire. Everything _hurt._ But above all, I was cold. Freezing. Colder than when Snart had hit me with the cold gun.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. I looked back to my shoulder, trying one more weak attempt to pull out the dart, before I collapsed onto my hands and knees in pain. It was then that a realized. The drug, whatever they had injected into me, was causing this. My vision swam and I collapsed on my side, crying out as the dart shifted in my shoulder. When my vision cleared, I realized I was facing _away_ from the cameras and _away_ from the door. I thought briefly about turning around, trying to get Cisco's or Caitlin's attention, but the thought of moving made me want to throw up, and I was pretty sure I had already tried that method, with little success. I was shivering violently, the dart shuddering along with me. I really wished I was unconscious. I frowned, they knew about my metabolism, why hadn't they come down to give me food, or to check on me? The answer dawned on me, and misery settled deep within my bones, mixing with the pain, which made living hell. They had forgotten about me.

I didn't care who saw me and who did not.

I began to cry.

* * *

I guess I half expected Barry to run. But he didn't, he really didn't do anything. I rushed over to him, dropping to my knees by his face, his eyes were partially open, but glazed over.

"Barry?" "Barry?" I called, gripping his shoulder. He blinked, then his eyes went stone hard, he tried to pull away from me, yelping when the dart made contact with the floor. He was drenched in sweat, weakly struggling to get away from me. He finally stopped, realizing he wasn't helping himself.

"Barry. Look at me. Say something ... I need to know you're ok." I said. He slowly brought his gaze up to meet mine, his eyes reflected all the pain, not just physically but emotionally too. Could I blame him? His own family betrayed him.

"Barry, can you hear me?" I asked, taking each of his hands into my own. He coughed, wincing from the movement, then spoke,

"Get it out. Please. I've been begging you for hours. Please. Just get it out!" Barry yelled. Arching his back from the pain, which only brought more pain.

"I know. I know it hurts, I gotta get you outta here first. Then we can take it out." I murmured. Barry looked as though he might cry.

"Easy." I called, pushing Barry to his feet. He stumbled, I caught him and it seemed as though I was the only one keeping him upright.

"Barry? What's wrong? This can't be just your shoulder." I murmured.

"I dunno." His words slurred.

I frowned, and started the long process of dragging Barry to the elevator. They needed to get to the Cortex, before he got worse.

* * *

I managed to drag Barry's limp body to the Cortex and into the medical wing. I gently helped lower Barry onto the medical bed on his stomach.

"Cisco please. It's hurts." Barry cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I know buddy." I muttered, wondering how people could become so cruel in the matter of seconds. I grabbed some tools. Also wondering why Barry's healing hadn't kicked in. Wheeling a cart back to where Barry was laying on the bed, I patted Barry's arm gently.

"This is gonna hurt buddy." I murmured. Barry winced. I grabbed some anti-infection spray, and sprayed it near the needle of the dart. I was 90.5% sure there already was an infection, but still, a habit. I then grabbed the tongs, taking a deep breath.

 _This is normally Caitlin's job._ I thought. But I didn't trust Caitlin right now. She might put Barry back into the cell. I really didn't know what I was going to do when they came back tomorrow morning, but I sure as hell am not putting Barry back in the Pipeline.

I clamped onto the dart, and pulled.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry let out the most heart wrenching, bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard, before his body fell limp onto the bed. I quickly put the dart aside on the table, gently turning Barry over just the slightest so I could see his face.

"Barry?" "Barry?" I called, the heart monitor beginning to drop a little. The young speedster was complex toy unresponsive. I pursed my lips, and wondered what to do next.

Part of me still wished Caitlin was here. I had a general idea of what I was doing from watching her so long, and she had forced me to learn a little bit just in case she was unavailable. But it wasn't her being gone or injured that was stopping me from calling her, it was my mistrust. I know that I had played a large part in Barry's betrayal, but it made me feel better that I was the one treating him, the one who hadn't forgotten, the one who had taken the dart out and freed Barry from his misery, even if that misery wasn't entirely gone.

I patted Barry's limp, cold shoulder and went to the storage room to get clothes for Barry. He was still dressed in his Flash suit, and I thought I could at least try and make him comfortable. Plus I needed to check his shoulder for infection and run some basic tests. Who knows what that drug was doing to Barry. I grabbed a STAR Labs short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of soft grey sweatpants. Hurring, I walked back to the medical bay and crouched down by Barry.

"Barry, I know you're in a lot of pain, and trust me I never meant for that to happen-" I started.

Barry, now awake, turned his head weakly to face me, his eyes were still cold, showing the anger and shock of his betrayal. "You let me out?" He whispered. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Why?" He asked, his voice dead. But before I could answer, Barry's head fell, and he was back to unconscious, back to being unresponsive.

I sighed. _I guess it's better to get this over with now while he's unconscious._ I thought. I gently pulled off Barry's gloves and boots. I then turned him over so he was lying on his back. I unzipped the torso part of Barry's suit, lifting Barry up gently so I could slip off the sleeves from the suit. I took a deep breath. If there was an infection where the dart had been in Barry's shoulder, then the suit would be sticking to it. I prepared myself, the ripped the suit off. Even in unconsciousness, Barry's moaned and trashed. Yep. Definitely an infection. I didnt even look at it yet. One task at a time.

After 10 minutes I had the suit off Barry and the grey sweatpants and socks on him. I left his shirt off, flipping him over one again gently to address the wound on his shoulder. I wanted to throw up at the sight.

Barry's whole shoulder was an angry red color. The skin around the wound was yellow, and sticky, with dried blood clustered around it. Even now there was blood and puss slowly oozing from the wound. I took a deep bre ath. I could do this. I had seen Caitlin do things much worse than this, I could handle it. I gathered the nessisary medical suplies, suddenly very great-full that Barry was unconscious. I grabbed the disinfectant spray that I had used earlier, and a sort cloth. I ran the cloth under cold water, knowing that would make the wound feel better. I pressed the Opel to the wound, letting it become moist, the wiping away the blood and puss. After that was done I sprayed dininfectant on the wound, wondering how Barry was flinching in unconsciousness. I then frowned, this was going to be difficult. For the third time in the period of 2 hours I again questioned calling Caitlin over. But no. I couldn't. I instead took the needle and tube, attaching them together. I then inserted the needle into the wound, and pressed the button, sucking all the remaining infection, blood, and puss. When I finished disposing of that, I again sterilized the wound, then wrapped it up in bandage, turning Barry's body over so I could slip on his shirt, and lay him back onto the medical bed. I then took a blood sample, and inserted an IV in Barry's hand. Sighing in relief, I washed my hands, the medical equipment, and threw away the trash from my crude operation. I just hoped Barry would be ok now that he was out of the cell. I wanted him to eat something, but we could do that later. I then grabbed an ice pack, setting it under Barry's shoulder. For now, I pulled a chair by his bed, and dimmed the lights, ready to keep vigil over my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

I was dreaming, and it was great. No one had betrayed Barry, Zoom didn't exist, and Henry was still with us. Screaming began to wreak its way into my dream,and soon I was pulled back into the harsh reality.

 _Barry._

I jumped up from the chair. The heart monitor was going crazy. Even through the dim light I could see Barry, trashing and screaming.

"No! Come one guys don't do this! No don't leave me here! Stop! I have to stop...Zoom... he'll kill you! No stop! I'm not your prisoner! You can't do this. I thought you cared about me! I thought we were friends! Stop! No!"

"Barry!" I yelled, gripping his shoulders to try and prevent him from injuring himself further. "It's just a dream Barry!" I yelled. But it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

"No! Stop! Come back! Let me out! Please. Caitlin it hurts. Cisco! Come on guys! You can't do this! You can't put me in a cage!" His voice cracked at the last word. Tears began to stream down my face. I had done this to him.

"Barry _please_. You need to wake up!" I tried again. At that, Barry shot up from the bed, panting and breathing heavily.

"There you go. There you go. Easy." I said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Cisco." Barry gasped. "Stop. Just...leave me alone." He murmured, his voice defeated. I nodded. I understood. But that didn't make it any easier. I didn't want Barry to hate me. He was my only, real, true friend. I didn't, I couldn't lose him. Not again.

I sat back into the chair, letting Barry have his space but refusing to leave the room. Barry curled into himself. I briefly checked the monitors. The poison in Barry's system was still present, but it was fading. I let out a small sigh of relief. Then lapsed back into silence. I must of dozed off, because I opened my eyes to a small noise. I'm not sure how I could of heard it. But there it was again. A small whimper. Then another.

"You ok man?" I called. No answer. "Barry?" I asked, slightly anxious.

"I-it's r-r-really c-cold, C-Cisco. L-l-like...cold g-gun." Barry whispered. I could see now, my eyes having adjusted to the darkness. Barry was shivering so hard he was almost vibrating.

"Easy buddy. I'll get you a blanket." I said. I couldn't help but cringe when I heard Barry mutter, "I don't call people who put me in _cages_ "buddy"." I sighed, and grabbed three blankets from the storage room. I walked back over to Barry, who was struggling to get himself in a sitting position. I plopped the blankets in my chair and walked over to him, gently taking his arm and lowering him so he was laying down.

"Where is everyone?" Barry murmured. I cringed again.

"I'm sorry Barry, I think I was the only one who-" I couldn't say it.

"Remembered me?" Barry finished. I nodded. Tears began to spill out of Barry's eyes, he turned his head away from me, crying silently to himself.

"Barry," I murmured.

"What?" He snapped, embarrassed for crying.

"I didn't, and would never, forget about you." I whispered.

He remainded silent for a couple seconds before speaking. "In sorry Cisco. I just can't. I just...I can't trust them." He added softly. " I don't like cages." I blinked.

"Don't apologize...do you trust me?" I asked. Barry turned around, suddenly reaching up and wrapping is arms around me, crying into my shoulder he murmured,

"yes." That was all I needed. I cuddled him for a while, letting him cry before leaning over and grabbing the blankets. I spread them out over us and sat down in the large bed, letting Barry lean against my shoulder. It's ok. We'll find away to stop him. I thought. I smiled as Barry fell asleep, his head in my lap. I feel asleep shortly after.


End file.
